Cub's Life
by Jouseika-chan
Summary: Clay and Elena's twins are growing up and battling with their parents and family for what they want in life. You think being a regualr teenager is hard? Try being a teenager AND a werewolf...
1. Teenage Life Sucks

Being a teenager always brings up problems. Mum and Dad been too overprotective, not letting you out past 10, not liking their children dating, you know, the normal sort of thing. But for Kathryn Danvers, the things she was and wasn't allowed to do where let's say, not entirely normal.

For example, where most parents battle to get their kids to school in a morning, Elena and Clayton Danvers had to stop their children from going to school. Most parents want their children to have friend's right? Elena and Clay stopped their twins from having them.

There was a perfectly good reason for all these none normal occurrences in this family. That reason was that Kathryn wasn't human. Neither were her parents, or her twin brother. Or Jeremy Danvers, Clay's sort of father. Or Antonio and Nick, Clay and Elena's sort of extended family. All seven of them were werewolves.

As a result of all this oddness under one-roof arguments were, at best, loud. At worse, they were explosive and violent.

"Why? Why can't I go to school? Every other kid my age does!"

"Your brother doesn't!"

"He doesn't count! It's normal for teenagers to go to school mom! Why can't we be normal?"

"Because we aren't! We've been through this Kathryn, school isn't happening for you!"

"ARGH!! I HATE YOU!"

Doors slamming and heavy stomping up the stairs followed these shouts. Elena flopped onto a couch in the living room. Clay sat next to her, and put an arm round her.

"She doesn't mean it, darlin'."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder if we should send them to school."

"Jer' doesn't think it's a good idea Elena."

"I know, and I know why he thinks that. But these arguments wear me down. She just repeats the same thing over and over. It makes me feel like I'm the one in the wrong."

"You're not."

Elena got up.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremy again."

"You know what he's gonna say darlin'."

She just shrugged and walked out, leaving Clay on the couch.

"Dad?"

Logan was stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"Yeah Logan?"

"Will mom be okay?"

"Sure she will. What did you really want to talk about?"

"I need to Change again. And, I think Kathryn's halfway through a Change in her room. I went to see her after the argument, but she wouldn't let me in."

"Shit."

Clay shot off the couch and bounded up the stairs.

"Your daughter's awkward Clayton. She won't let me in."

Antonio was stood in front of Kathryn's door. Clay went to stand next to him.

"Come on Kath, open the door." A growl was the only response.

"If you can't control the Change, how can we send you to school huh?"

"Shut up. I can control this." Kathryn's voice was breathy, like she'd just been through a tough work out. The door opened, and Kathryn stood there, glaring at her father.

"And if you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have lost control in the first place. I was handling it."

"Do you need to Change?"

"No." Trust her father to be blunt like that.

"Yours and Logan's Changes normally coincide with each other. He needs to Change, you must too."

She sighed, and slammed the door.

"I'm fine." Clay shook his head and Antonio clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's just a phase. Nick went through the same thing."

Something heavy hit the door with a dull thud.

"Stop throwing things!"

"Go to hell!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"In a way, I'm glad I don't actually live here anymore."

Clay just snorted and stomped downstairs. He passed Jeremy in the hallway, on his way up.

Jeremy knocked on the teenage girls door.

"Kathryn, it's me. Open the door."

A sigh, and shuffling, then the door opened.

"Can I come in?" Kathryn stepped aside.

"I suppose." Jeremy walked in, picked up the chair by the desk and sat. Kathryn closed the door and sat cross-legged on the bed, head bowed. She knew she was going to be told off.

"Why do you argue so much with Elena?"

"Because we don't agree on certain issues. I don't see why I can't go to school. It'll be good right? I'll learn how to interact with people better, and I'll get an education. Most parents would want that for their children." Kathryn clenched her fists, and her knuckles cracked. Jeremy sighed.

"You have to see it form our point of view Kath. You're stronger than any human, get into even a mild fight and you could kill someone. With your temper, that's likely to happen. You'd be away from the safety of the Pack. There are many Mutts out there that would just love to get your hands on you."

"Only 'coz I'm the daughter of Clay."

"That's one reason yes. Killing his daughter would be a good way to hurt Clay, many Mutts realise this. But there's your gender to take into account. Your mother and you are the only two female werewolves. Elena is obviously taken, but you are not. You're 15 now, and to many Mutts, you are free for them to take and do with as they please. In a school, we wouldn't be able to protect you."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I can look after myself! They wouldn't attack me in the middle of a crowded school. They might be Mutts, but they have more sense than that. You, or dad, or mom can drop us off and pick us up. That way, you'll see us into school, and see us immediately as we step out of school. We'll carry mobiles, so you can check in on us at break or dinner. I've thought it through Jer, I know the risks."

Jeremy stood.

"I'll think about it."

"Really? Thank you!" She threw herself at her Alpha, and hugged him.

"But only if you Change tonight. You need to Change more often if you're going to school. Understand?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and Jeremy left. She yelled in happiness, and her brother walked through the door.

"Geez Logan, ever heard of knocking?"

"We going to school then?"

"Jer said he'd think about it."

Logan grinned.

"Sweet. I knew it'd work eventually."

"Put up enough of a fuss and they'll eventually cave."

Logan plopped onto the bed with a conspirator's smile.

"So, when are we gonna Change?" Logan was always conscious of his need to Change.

"After we eat, I'm hungry" Kathryn was more interested in her stomach.

The twins made their way down the stairs, pushing and shoving good-naturedly. Logan fell over the banister after a hard push from Kathryn. She doubled over, laughing, but was pounced on by her brother a few seconds later. They tussled on the floor, not really harming each other. Nick and Elena grabbed a twin each and separated them. They were both laughing at the antics of the two cubs.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing mom, just getting something to eat before we go and Change."

She let them go, and they raided the fridge and cupboards. Ham, fruit and bread went onto a big plate on the kitchen side.

"So, do you think he'll put a load of conditions and stuff on us?" Kathryn said around a mouth full. Logan swallowed before answering his sister.

"Probably. Mom will worry too much for him not to."

"We'll find out tonight probably, after we come back. You ready to go?" Kathryn stood; already undoing the buttons on her top, there was little modesty in the household. Logan stood too.

"Sure, let's go. I'm itching for a run."

The two raced each other into the woods surrounding the Stonehaven property, and went separate ways to Change; it wasn't something you wanted someone watching, even if that person was your twin sibling. Kathryn sat in a clearing, waiting for her brother to join her. He soon did.

Even though the two were twins, they had different coloured hair, and that reflected when they were wolves. Kathryn was more of a light, golden brown than Logan's gold blonde. Both were gangly; because of their age; at that awkward adolescent stage that wolves suffer through. Where they're more legs than body mass.

The two were soon running circles around Stonehaven, nipping at each other's tails and hind legs when one was forced to fall behind. Their parents, Antonio and his son, Nick, and the pack Alpha, Jeremy, soon joined them. Logan pounced Nick, and the two were soon rolling around. Kathryn made herself a nuisance by getting under her parents' feet. Elena got annoyed with it eventually, and tackled her daughter, as was Kathryn's intention. Elena pinned her easily, but as soon as she had let go and turned away, Kathryn tackled her. The two tussled, until Jeremy broke the two apart.

They headed back to the house, with Logan and Kathryn taking side trips to Change and dress. The rest of the wolves headed back to the places were they had Changed and discarded their clothing.

Logan and Kathryn were sitting in the living room when the others wandered in, Elena and Clay kissing and flirting.

"EW! We do not need to see that thank you!" Logan shouted and covered his eyes.

"MY EYES!! THEY BURN!! SOMEONE SCRATCH OUT MY EYES!" Kathryn fell backwards off the sofa she was sitting on, clawing at her face.

"Calm down you two." Jeremy sat in an armchair by the fireplace. Kathryn got up off the floor and plonked herself back down on the couch, stretching out so her feet were on Nick's legs, who had sat on the couch with her.

"Comfy?" Nick's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

"Very. Thanks for asking." Nick shoved her feet off his lap, so she stuck out her tongue and curled up.

"What's up Jeremy?" Antonio said from were he was perched on the arm of the couch next to his son.

"It's about those two going to school." Kathryn and Logan sat up straight at those words. "I've thought it over, and here's what's going to happen. You're going to be picked up and dropped off by Clay and Elena. You're going to the private school, not the public school. Karl's coming down late this week to spend some time with us, and he, along with Nick, are going to stay with you through the day." Jeremy locked eyes first with Logan, then Kathryn.

"Like bodyguards?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, like bodyguards. It's a private school; it's not unheard of for students to be accompanied by a bodyguard."

"Okay."

Elena and Clay turned to Kathryn in surprise.

"What? You think I'm going to kick off? I'm not; I'm getting what I want. I knew there'd be conditions and stuff. It's called compromise."

Nick snorted.

"Don't be cheeky Kath." Elena frowned, shooting Nick a hard look.

"We'll go this weekend to enrol you and get your uniforms. Elena and Clay will come with us, and you'll start on Monday, once Karl arrives."

"Thank you so much Jer!" For the second time that day, Kathryn gave her Alpha an over-enthusiastic hug. Elena sighed, Nick and Antonio snorted in laughter. Clay picked his daughter up off his Alpha. She pulled away from her dad, and sat back on the couch.

"So who gets Karl as a tag-along?" Logan spoke up for the first time.

"You will, Nick will be with Kathryn. I believe that she will be in the most danger, and as much as I am loathe to distrust a fellow Pack member, I wouldn't put it past him to try something."

"But he has Hope right? He wouldn't try anything with me. Besides, if he did, dad would tear him to pieces."

"Prefer Karl over me?" Nick said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Nah. You'll be more fun. Karl's as stiff as a board. Hey, since Karl will be here, will Hope be coming too? It'll be nice to have another girl around."

"That hasn't been confirmed yet."

"'Kay!" Kathryn jumped up off the couch and skipped out the room. Jeremy shook his head at her hyperactive nature.

"You sure about this Jer'?" Elena said from her place on Clay's lap.

"Yes. I believe it will be for the best. Logan, will you tell your sister that you both need to be up and ready for at least 8 in the morning please?"

"Sure thing Jer'." He got up and left the room quietly.

"You sure you're sure this is a good idea Jer'?" The Alpha sighed.

"Not entirely, but we can try it at least. If we don't, she won't shut up about it."

A faint cry of 'I heard that!' echoed down to the five in the room, and they all chuckled.

"Karl should be arriving either tomorrow or Sunday. Elena, would you call him back and see if Hope will be joining him?"

"Of course. I want to talk to him about a few things anyway."

Elena drifted off to find the phone, Kathryn had been using it again, talking to Savannah, who knows where the phone would be. The others in the room drifted off to do their own thing.

Upstairs, Kathryn was sorting through all her stuff from her lessons with Jeremy and Elena. Her ears picked up the sound of her brother outside the door.

"Knock!" Shouted Kathryn. She was not heeded.

"What's the point? You already know I'm there." Logan walked in and threw himself onto his twin's bed.

"It's called manners Logan. Did Jer' not teach you any?" Logan huffed.

"What are you looking for?"

"The brochure for the school we're going to. I sent off for one under dad's name, and then stole it when it came through the post. I hid it among this stuff, but I can't seem to find it." She moved onto another pile of books and notes, sifting through the paper to find the dark blue book.

"You sent off for their Prospectus? Using dad's name? If he finds out he'll skin you alive." Logan came over to his sister and knelt on the floor beside her. She started piling paper into his lap.

"He'll try to anyway. He has to catch me first. Aha! Here it is!" She brandished it at her brother.

The prospectus was dark blue with the words 'Luther King's Private Academy' written across the top of the A4 book in white. A picture of the school graced the rest of the front cover.

"Posh place." Logan leaned over to the picture of the school from a better angle.

"Of course it is. It's a private school. This place costs a fortune per term. I'm just wondering if I should show it to Jer'. I mean, you and me can't afford this, and Jer's the one that wants to enrol us at the private school, but I don't think he knows how much it is." She looked up, frowning.

"How much is it?" Inquired Logan.

"$2000 per child per term. That's $4000 a term for you and me." Kathryn flicked to the page about tuition. Logan's eyes widened as he saw the price listed on the page.

"That's a lot of money." He took the book from her.

"Yeah I know. That's why I think I should show him this."

"You'll get in trouble, dad will find out and kill you." Logan warned, flicking through the prospectus. Kath shrugged.

"I'm always in trouble. I'll show him tomorrow." Kathryn started putting her notes back.

"Have you seen this? $90 for the blazer, $60 for each shirt, $50 for a pleated skirt. $70 just for the tie! What the hell is this stuff made of? Pure silk? The same sort of prices for the PE kit." Logan's eyebrows were practically in his hair.

"Yeah I know. A lot isn't it?" Kath sat back up, frowning. "I really want to go to school, and we know the reasons why Jer' picked the private one, but it just doesn't feel right, asking him to spend that much for something. There are three terms in a school year, that's $12000 tuition fees for the both of us for one year at this school."

"What's that about $12000?" The two turned, Antonio was stood leaning on the doorframe.

"Come in 'Tonio. We were just talking about the school Jeremy said he's send us too." Logan held up the prospectus.

"When did you get a prospectus?" He took the book from Logan, and flicked through it, just as Logan had.

"When Kath sent off for one in dad's name."

"He's going to kill you."

"Logan said that too." Kathryn pouted as Antonio laughed.

"So why were you talking about money anyway?" He continued to look through the prospectus.

"The school Jer' wants to send us too has huge tuition fees. We were wondering if he knew." Kathryn and Logan stood up simultaneously, and the female werewolf took the book from her sort-of uncle's hands. She turned to the page about the tuition fees and uniform costs, then handed it back. Antonio read over the page calmly.

"Don't worry about this, Jeremy can cover this. How about I go show him this and talk to him about it?" He offered, putting the glossy book under his arm.

"Would you? That would be great. It would seem weird me doing it, seeing as I pushed for it so much."

"Sure, it'll be no problem." Antonio left.

"Well, I'm going to shower." Logan stretched and left.

"Don't hog all the hot water!" Kath shouted after him. She stood there for a few moments, then jumped and punched the air. She was going to school!

The rest of the week passed without incident. Jeremy gave the go ahead for the tuition fees, and didn't waver in his decision to send the twins to school. Kathryn Changed everyday, hoping to prove that she could control the wolf side of her personality.

The household was peaceful on that Friday morning, with many of the Pack still being in bed. Only Jeremy and Kathryn were up, sitting in Jeremy's study, he translating a piece of work for a client, and she sketching in a pad, curled up on the sofa in paw print pyjama's. The sound of the front door opening and closing drew both of their attention.

"Hey. It's Karl and Hope." The shout caused both of them to relax. The two stood and went to greet their Pack member and his mate.

"Hey Kathryn! It's good to see you!" Hope stepped forward to greet the teenage werewolf.

"Good to see you too! How have you been?" Kath stepped forward to hug the woman that was practically family.

"Oh you know, busy. We were in England when Jeremy called."

"Really? Why?"

"Business." Hope said with a wink, and tilt of the head in Karl's direction. Karl was a jewel thief, and Hope regularly went with him on his frequent escapades, for the thrills and chaos that sated her demon side, and as a student of Karl's.

"Get anything good?"

"We picked up a few things. In fact, I got these for you. You have your ears pierced right?" Hope held out a black velvet box. Kath opened the box and gasped. Inside were silver earrings, shaped as a howling wolf. They weren't big, but the detail was exquisite. She took the small silver hoops out of her ears and replaced them with the gift.

"They're beautiful Hope, Karl, thank you so much!" She hugged Hope again, and then hugged Karl. He wasn't the most affectionate person, but he put up with it and hugged her back.

"Oh geez. Keep it down." All four turned towards the stairs where Nick was descending, running his eyes. "Oh, hey Karl."

Karl nodded his head towards his fellow Pack member.

"I'll go wake up mom, she'll want to know you're here. Thanks for the earrings, I adore them." She ran off and bounded up the stairs past Nick, and down the hall to her parents room. She walked in without knocking.

"Mom, Hope and Karl have arri'…OH MY GOD THAT IS SO TOTALLY GROSS!" She slammed the door as Elena shouted.

"KATHRYN, GET OUT!!"

Kath went back downstairs, eyes wide.

"I think I've just been scarred for life. I need to remove my brain from my head and wash it in bleach and the strongest disinfectant there is. I think I'm going to hurl."

Nick burst into sleepy laughter, with Hope, Karl and Jeremy laughing along with him.

"This, is so not funny. Parents should not be allowed to do that with their children in the house. It should be against the law."

"No, you should just knock before walking into a room." Kathryn turned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"You should refrain from THAT until I'm out of the house!"

"Why? It's perfectly natural Kath." Clay came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, right. So when I have sex you won't get angry?"

"Depends on how old you are." Clay growled, instantly not liking the idea of his daughter having sex with someone, like any father would.

"But it's completely natural right?" Nick snorted.

"Shut it Kath. You're being cheeky again." Elena stated, eyes narrowing at her daughter.

"I know. It's your punishment for scarring my retinas." She plonked herself down on the sofa next to Nick, who promptly slumped onto her shoulder and started snoring. Kath snapped his mouth closed and held his nose and jaw closed. Nick woke, scrabbling at her hands so he could breathe.

"Teaches you not to snore doesn't it." She flicked him on the end of his nose.

"You're cruel." Nick rubbed his nose, eyes smarting.

"Not really, it's how mom got dad to stop snoring."

"Stop it you too. Now that Nick and Karl are both here, I want to go over a few things for when the twins start school."

The members of the Pack in the room sat up at Jeremy's tone, giving the man their immediate attention and respect. He was their Alpha after all.


	2. Pack Disputes and Preparations

******I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I'm still getting used to having to write quickly to get chapters out. Inspiration for tis comes and goes at the oddest times. Again,i'm sorry, and i'll endeavour to get the next chapter out quicker than this one.**

* * *

That Saturday, Kathryn got out of bed earlier than usual to get herself ready for enrolling at the school. She chose to wear skinny jeans and a long white top with silver pumps and jewellery. The wolf earrings from England still graced her ear lobes. She made her way downstairs to find her dad brooding at the kitchen table.

"What's up with you?" Kathryn sat down in her usual seat and helped herself to three slices of toast and a bowl of cereal. Her dad just grunted around his coffee cup.

"Fine, fine. Good morning to you too."

Jeremy entered not long after, with a coffee in one hand and the paper in another, he'd obviously been awake for some time. Nick and Antonio followed behind him and flopped into their seats.

"Anyone know if Logan's up yet?" Jeremy asked over his paper.

"Oh come on, this is Logan. If noone goes to wake him up, he won't drag his lazy arse out of bed." Kath said around a mouthful of toast. Clay cuffed her around the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Kath stuck her tongue out at her dad when his back was turned. Elena walked into the room, showered and dressed, and followed by a drowsy, tousled Logan.

"Morning brother dear!" she said as he collapsed into a seat.

"Bite me." His head thunked onto the table.

"Oh, touchy this morning aren't you?" Kath grinned mischievously.

"Knock it off Kath, stop baiting your brother." Antonio spoke from over by the coffee pot.

"Whatever." She finished her breakfast and went to brush her teeth. Clay ruffled his son's hair.

"Up and at 'em Logan. We're going to the school today." Logan just groaned in response.

"Yeah, I feel that way about this too."

Logan peeled his face away from the table and got himself some breakfast, his stomach growling too much for him to ignore. After he had eaten, he moved mechanically through his morning routine, not truly waking up until they were in the car on the way to their appointment with the Headmistress, Mrs Hasty. Kath noticed the change in her brother.

"Finally alert now?" He just levelled the stare at her that he had picked up from their father. She grinned at him, unfazed. The short journey passed quietly.

After a short time, their car pulled up at the front of the school.

"Now you two, you have to behave yourselves." Elena turned in her seat to face the twins in the back of the car.

"We know mom, don't worry. We'll be on our best behaviour." Logan reassured his worried mother.

"Yeah, when are we ever misbehaved?" Kath smiled, trying to look innocent and failing.

"Kath, stop messing about." Clay's voice sounded from outside the car. He still didn't like being in them very much. The rest of the family stepped out of the car to join him as the Headmistress stepped out of the school building. The four made their way up the front steps to the door.

"Welcome to Luther King's Private Academy, if you would follow me to my office."

The woman turned around and walked away with her nose in the air. Kathryn and Logan imitated her. Elena and Clay cuffed a twin around the head.

"Cut it out you two. Be polite." Elena and clay stepped in front of the twins and followed the headmistress. The twins went after them, still imitating the stuck-up woman.

The five entered a lavishly decorated office with wood-panelled walls and a thick red carpet. Two leather chairs stood facing a dark wood desk, with a high-backed leather desk chair behind the desk. The two adult werewolves took a seat each at the head's request, leaving the twins to stand behind them.

"Welcome. I am Mrs Hasty, the headmistress of this fine establishment. I understand you wish to enrol someone here?" Mrs hasty sat herself in the desk chair and clasped her fingers in front of her face. Elena sat forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elena Danvers. This is my husband, Clayton, and our twins Kathryn and Logan. We wish to enrol them here at Luther King's." Mrs Hasty nodded at her words.

"Have you seen our prospectus yet?"

"Yes, my…husband sent off for one a while ago. We are aware of the tuition fees and uniform requirements."

"Excellent. You can buy the uniform here today if you so wish. The children could bring in the money or cheque on Monday. Now, I have a few questions I would like you too answer. Where were they educated previously?"

"They have been tutored at home by myself, my husband and another member of our family." Elena was the one answering all the questions and handling this meeting, Clay wasn't comfortable talking to strangers.

"Have you brought any proof of what level of education they have reached? They will take tests before entering this school, but it would also be helpful if we had a cursory idea of their abilities."

"I have a few certificates with me." Elena handed over the folder she had brought from the car. The headmistress took it and continued to talk.

"Do they play any instruments?"

"Logan plays the guitar, he's taught himself so he has no certificates. Kathryn doesn't play, she prefers to sing." Mrs Hasty 'hmm'ed and nodded.

"Any preferred sport?" Elena turned to her children at this question. Logan spoke first.

"I like baseball, and football."

"I swim, and play basketball and tennis." Kath spoke up.

"I'm sure that we could fit you into our teams if you show any proficiency. These certificates look to be in order. Should the children take their tests while you fill out the paperwork Mrs Danvers?"

"That sounds fine." The three adults stood, and the four Danvers' followed Hasty down the hall.

"You will be placed in separate rooms. The tests are already on the table, and all equipment is set out for you. If you would kindly hand any electronics to your parents now, you may enter the rooms. You have an hour to complete the test. Good luck."

Kath took her Ipod out of her pocket, and handed it to her mother, Logan followed suit. They smiled at each other, confident, then walked into separate rooms.

"If you'll follow me, we'll go to the office and we can sort out the administrative side of this." The three adults walked off, leaving the two teens in their separate rooms with their invigilators.

Inside his room, Logan was already settled into the test. It wasn't hard, to him at least. Been privately tutored all his life had allowed him a focused education, with a teacher being there for him at all times to explain something to him, with no other students save his twin sister there to disturb him. It had served him well, as he answered the questions with little difficulty. The invigilator watching him was beginning to grate on his nerves. He smiled. If it was annoying him, what was it doing to his sister?

Kath was fairing as well as her brother with her paper; it was the invigilator she was ready to tear apart. She hated to be stared at, and this man was just stood there watching her. She growled quietly in the back of her throat in annoyance. Couldn't the man have brought a book to read or something? She gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles went white as she lowered her eyes back to the question she was partway through answering, and tried to block out his presence.

Three quarters of an hour had passed, and Logan had finished his test. He had found it challenging towards the end, but had answered all questions. He was confident he had done well enough to get into the school.

"You will have to sit in here until the hour is up. I don't want you disturbing the other test." Logan nodded at the invigilator's words, and lounged back in his seat, at ease.

Fifteen minutes passed, and he was antsy. Time passed slowly when you were watching a clock.

"You may leave now." The invigilator's voice sounded in his ears.

"Finally." Logan whispered this under his breath, stood up and left. Kath was already stood in the corridor. She raised an eyebrow in question, and he smirked. He'd done fine. She smiled too, so had she.

"Went okay?" She asked.

"Piece of cake." Logan replied, grinning.

"Don't. I'm hungry." Kath's stomach rumbled loudly.

"You're always hungry Kathryn." Kath stuck her tongue out at her brother. Someone cleared their throat and they both glanced towards the sound. Mrs Hasty was stood at the end of the corridor with their parents, a disapproving frown on her face.

"There will be no such tomfoolery in this school, thank you very much. Now, you have been enrolled here. You start on Monday. Your parents have gathered your uniform and you shall pick your schedules up on Monday from the main office. You shall get the results from your tests tomorrow. Your schedules shall be adjusted according to your intellect. I hope you will uphold the schools reputation and bring something positive with your presence. It was a pleasure meeting you." Mrs Hasty shook hands with Elena, then very briefly with Clay. She nodded to the two twins, and then showed them out.

They arrived home at about half twelve in the afternoon, and Jeremy called them into the study before allowing them to eat.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. They're enrolled, and we have their uniforms. The Headmistress also knows about Karl and Nick accompanying them. We led her to think you're a CEO of a worldwide business, she either believed it, or she thinks you're a mafia boss and Clay and I are employee's that have children to protect." Elena grinned and Jeremy sighed.

"At least it's done. Are you happy Kath?"

"Yup! Can I see our uniform?" Elena handed her several bags, and Logan accepted the others from his father. Kath shot out of the room to try it on.

She put it on, and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. The blouse she had to wear was a white one with black pin stripes running vertically. The skirt was a dark green colour and pleated, and reached to her mid-thigh. A blazer with the same colour accompanied this, but the collar was edged with a centimetre band of yellow all around the outside edge, the school crest was embroidered onto a pocket on the left breast. The tie was the same dark green with yellow around the edges like the blazer. It was also mandatory for girls to wear tights, stockings or long socks, and black shoes.

"You decent?" her brother's voice reached her from his room across the hall.

"Yeah, you can come in." He walked in a minute or so later adjusting his tie.

"I feel like I'm being strangled." She slapped his hands away and did his tie for him properly.

"Don't be stupid. It looks good on you, makes you look like you actually care about your appearance."

The boy's uniform wasn't that different from the girls. The blazer, shirt and tie were that same as the girls. The only change was that the boys wore black trousers instead of the green skirt.

"Oh shut up Kath, and geez, can that skirt be any shorter? Sure mom and dad didn't pick it up a size too small?"

"I'm starting to wonder that." Clay stood in the doorway, running an eye over the too short skirt his daughter was in.

"No, I don't think you did. It fits around the waist just fine. It's the size I wear for jeans, it's just how it is I think."

"I don't like it."

"Shut up dad. Every girl will be wearing it, it's not like I'm going to be singled out as a slut or something is it?"

"They don't need to see the length of your skirt to think that Kath." Logan smirked; he loved riling his sister up.

"Shut up Logan! I'm not a slut!" She dived at him. Clay caught her round the waist as Logan backed up, laughing.

"Knock it off you two." Kath stopped trying to kill her brother.

"I'll get him later." She sat down on her bed.

"We need to go shopping." Clay immediately backed out of the room at his daughter's words.

"Speak to your mother. I refuse to shop with you."

"But daddy!" Kathryn tried valiantly to keep a straight face at her fathers look.

"No." he walked out, and his twin's burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face? He looked like we were going to torture him or something!" Logan wiped his eyes and Kath sat up straight again.

"Right. Now out Logan. I need to change, and I doubt you want to see it."

"Seen you without clothes before, everyone in this house has."

"Except Hope."

"Yeah, except Hope."

"Scoot!" She pushed her brother out of her room, and then got changed into some comfortable jeans and a baggy top, then went to locate her mother.

She found Elena in the back garden, watching Jeremy as he painted.

"Mom. We need to go shopping." Kath plonked down next to her mother, neither Jeremy nor Elena startled.

"Why?"

"Need shoes, tights, and basic school stuff."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow. Then you'll be ready for school on Monday."

"Right. What's he painting?"

"He's starting the portrait of Logan."

"Really? Awesome, can't wait to see how it turns out."

Jeremy had portraits of Elena and Clay hanging around the house, and he was now adding portraits of the twins. He'd decided to do Logan's first, and had Logan model for him so he could take a photo to work from.

"What's for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Go get something if you're hungry."

"Eh, I'll go cook. Hope's not allergic to anything is she?"

"No, she doesn't like chicken though."

"Okay. Anything you want specifically Jer'?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever you wish to cook."

She wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well surprise surprise. You're in the kitchen." Nick was sat at the table with a sandwich at his elbow.

"Shut it, you. What are you doing in here?"

"What you normally do in a kitchen, cooking. Anything specific you want?" Kath riffles through the cupboards, looking for inspiration.

"Wouldn't mind a giant pasta dish."

"Cool, pasta and sauce it is. Could you go get me some tinned tomatoes and beans from the pantry?" Nick got up with a sigh.

"Thanks Nick!" Kath brought out pans and filled two deep ones with boiling water. She put pasta in both of these and put them on the hob, along with the other two pans she's gotten out.

"Right. Take your sandwich and scoot! Tell everyone dinner will be ready in about an half an hour." Nick grumbled at the order, but left, taking his sandwich with him, leaving Kath in the kitchen.

1 o clock found the makeshift family sat at the table, helping themselves to the food in the dishes that stood steaming in the middle of the table. Karl was serving Hope.

"She can do it herself Karl. She's a big girl now." Antonio's comment brought a round of laughter from everyone at the table, except Karl, who scowled at the older man.

"He's just making sure she gets some, with Nick at the table, we're not going to get a lot." Kath ducked as Nick threw a piece of pasta at her. A look from their Alpha stopped any potential food fight between the two. Talk died down as everyone started eating.

"So, could we go for a pack run after dinner?" Logan asked Jeremy.

"It would impolite to leave our guest." The Alpha answered.

"Oh, don't mind me Jeremy, I figured he'd be dragged away at least once, so I brought some work with me." Hope looked up from her plate with a smile.

"See? Please Jeremy? It's been ages since we were together as a Pack." Logan turned the puppy eyes of doom on his Alpha, and kicked his twin under the table to do the same thing. She winced, then turned to her Alpha, with a near identical look on her face. Jeremy sighed; he never could stand against the both of them at once.

"Fine, if Hope has no problem with it, and Karl of course."

"We'll stick close." The male in question spoke quietly, not looking up from his plate.

"Are you always this paranoid? Or is it just when it comes to Hope?" Karl scowled Kathryn, and didn't answer her questions. She huffed.

"I'm glad I'm not stuck with you in school. You're such a grump."

After dinner, the Pack headed out into the woods surrounding Stonehaven, and went their separate ways to Change. Logan was the last to complete his Change. Kath wandered up after he stepped out from behind a bush, to reassure herself he was all right. He butted heads with her, and then nipped her under the chin. She growled and chased him. The older wolves looked on, amused, then set off running around the property. Kath and Logan caught up with them not long after.

The Pack ran in harmony, each content to be together once again, only interrupted by the mischievousness of one of the cubs, then a chase would ensue, or one of the older wolves would end up tackling one of the younger ones for their behaviour. Twice Jeremy had to snap at them to break up the tussles that were becoming a bit too serious. They circled the property twice, then went back to their original places to Change back. Again, Logan was the last to complete the Change.

Kath was bleeding from the face were Karl had caught her in a semi-serious fight, and a bruise was blossoming on her shoulder. Karl was nursing bite marks on his right arm, but none had broken the surface of the skin. Elena sighed.

"Can't go a single Pack run without getting hurt can you Kath?"

"It keeps me on my toes, and Jer' gets to practise being a doctor." She smiled at her mother, then hissed in pain as the cut pulled. Jeremy shook his head.

"Back inside and I'll take a look."

The Pack trooped inside after Jeremy. Hope poked her head out of the living room.

"Do I want to know what happened?" She asked.

"Karl got pissy." Kath answered while dabbing at the cut on her cheek.

"You jumped me first, brat!" Karl retaliated, and it escalated into a full-blown argument.

"You didn't have to take it so seriously, I was just messing around!"

"Grow up Kathryn!"

"Lighten up, god. You're like an old man."

"Enough, the both of you!" Jeremy put a stop to it, and both closed their mouths at the command of their Alpha. Kath stormed upstairs.

"Let me take a look at that!" Jeremy shouted after her.

"I can do it myself!" Her door slammed, and Jeremy growled. Loud music then pumped though the house, and Elena sighed.

"I'll go talk to her a bit later."

The group split up, going their separate ways in the house.

Up in her room, Kath was fuming. Trust Karl to over-react like that. She didn't envy her brother having him as a tag-along in school. She paced up and down her room, knowing she should calm down. She was showing a prime example of why Jeremy had never let her go to school. She stopped abruptly, took a deep breath, and busied herself hanging up her school uniform. Her parents had bought her three skirts and blouses, and two of the blazers and ties, as well as the PE kit. She held it up. A light blue polo shirt went with a white skirt with shorts underneath.

"What the hell? A skirt? For Physical Education?" She tried them both on. Again, the skirt seemed to be incredibly short.

"Thank god there are shorts under this." She hung up the three skirts and polo shirts alongside the rest of the uniform after she took off what she was wearing. She felt calmer after she had finished. She heard someone come up to her door, and then knock.

"It's me, Kath. Can I come in?" Elena's voice reached Kath through the door.

"Sure." She closed the door to her wardrobe. Elena took a seat on her bed.

"Please try and not wind Karl up. You know he has a worse temper than you."

"He's the one that started it, I only meant it as a joke."

"I know that, but he doesn't. Try and be nice, he's going to be around for while."

"I know, poor Logan."

"Just try and get along with him Kath, he's not used to being in the Pack. He still doesn't trust us fully."

"He's such a stiff! We're just never going to get along. I prefer people with a sense of humour."

"Then at least be polite. Understand?"

"Yes mom, I'll behave."

"Good." On that note, Elena left, and Kath flopped down onto her bed in her mother's place, silently vowing to herself that she would work on being friendlier to Karl.

* * *


	3. Plots and New Friends

Midday Sunday found Elena, Hope, Kathryn, Logan and Antonio shopping for the twin's things for school.

"Do you think I should get stockings or tights?" Kath asked, holding up one of each.

"You're getting tights, your father won't like you going to school in stockings." Elena took the stockings from her daughter, and put them back.

"True, he's such a stick in the mud, and I should get some long socks too, for warmer days."

Logan rolled his eyes, bored. He already had his school shoes, and his equipment for school. He had split away from the girls with Antonio to get his things. Kath had got all her equipment, but was still shopping for hosiery and shoes.

"Are you done here yet? You've been here ages." Logan said, exasperated, and getting annoyed.

"Shut up Logan, unlike you, I care about my appearance enough to actually want to look nice."

"What's the point? Nothing you do is going to make you look nice."

"Okay, Antonio, will you go with Logan to the book store? We could be here a while, I'll ring you when we're done." Elena diverted any potential arguments.

"Sure. Come on Logan, let's leave the ladies to it."

The two left, and the girls carried on browsing.

Logan was looking through the books on display.

"So, who are you looking for?"

"Anything by David Eddings, or Robin Hobb. I have most of David Eddings' books, but there's a couple I'm missing, and I want to expand my Robin Hobb collection."

"You and your twin can't be more different can you?"

"Well, we could. She likes manga, I like novels, but they're both books. She watches a lot of TV; I spend a lot of time on the Internet. She sketches, I play guitar. We're interested in the same kinds of music, mostly. Only really big differences are she's interested in clothes, I'm not, and that we have different personalities and genders."

"Speaking of manga, are you going to pick up anything for your sister while you're here? David Eddings is over here by the way." Logan walked over to Antonio and looked through the titles.

"Might do. She's behind on the Bleach volumes, I might get her one or two to hang over her head." Logan picked three David Eddings' books from the shelf in front of him. "Yeah, I will, it'll be funny to torture her after she's took so long getting her stuff." He walked over to the manga section, and picked up three volumes of Bleach. Antonio's phone vibrated in his pocket. Elena, Hope and Kathryn were done with their shopping.

"Come on Logan, pay for those and then we're meeting the girls back at the car." The two headed back for the car, Logan was eager to read his new books, and see his sister's face when she saw her favourite manga.

"Hey, 'Tonio, is it just me, or is that guy over there following us?" Logan discretely pointed to a dirty, ragged looking man a few paces behind and to the right of them. Antonio looked over.

"Yes, he's following. Move faster, but don't run. He's a Mutt, they love a good chase just like the rest of us" The two moved faster, with more purpose, and Antonio dropped back behind Logan, putting himself between the younger werewolf and the Mutt. The man continued to follow them.

"Crap." Antonio got his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialled Elena's number to warn her.

"We're already at the car, noone followed us. I haven't spotted any Mutts near us today." Elena's voice sounded in his ear.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon."

"Be careful Antonio, we'll have the car started and backed out."

The two hung up, and Antonio urged Logan to move faster.

"The guy tries anything, you're to run for the car, understand?" Logan nodded, scared, this was the first time he had come into contact with a mutt.

They made it to the car, and Kathryn opened the door for her twin and Antonio. They got in and Elena put her foot down. They roared past the Mutt. Kath glanced out her window at him, trying to commit his face to memory. The Mutt grinned at her, and walked away. She shivered, afraid.

"Are you two okay?" Hope turned in her seat to look at the two males.

"We're fine. A little shaken, but we're okay." Antonio said. Logan reached for his twin, needing some reassurance. Kathryn clasped his hand but kept quiet for now, he'd talk when he was ready.

"Haven't you got something to show your sister?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Logan reached down and plucked the three Bleach volumes out of his bag.

"No way! Gimme!" Kath reached for the books. Logan pulled them out of her reach, grinning.

"Why should I?"

"'Coz I'm your sister you git!"

"Your point? How long did you keep us waiting as you picked out your stuff for school?"

"Oh come on! It was half an hour at the most!"

"Well, one book for every ten minutes you kept me waiting. The question is, really, what will you do to get them?" Logan already felt better because of the banter. His twin pouted at him.

"Mom, make him give me them!" Kath turned to her mother.

"I can't, he bought those with his own money." Elena really didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Logan you suck! Give me the fucking manga!" The female adolescent exploded, annoyed.

"Kathryn! Language!" Elena shouted, scowling at her daughter through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes mom. Come on Logan, please?" Kath went back to pouting at her brother. Logan pretended to look thoughtful.

"Hmm, I'll think about it after you do my chores for three weeks." He cast a sly glance at his sister.

"What? Three weeks?" Her mouth dropped open.

"Yup, one week for each book." Logan was openly grinning at her now, with Antonio and Hope sniggering at their antics. Elena rolled her eyes, exasperated, but didn't say anything.

"Deal." The two shook on it, and Logan put the books away. Kath looked longingly at the bag.

"Right, you two. When we get home, you're to go straight into the house. Do not go outside, for any reason. If Mutts are turning up around here again, I don't want you outside."

"But how are we going to Change?"

"We'll go as a Pack. You are to have someone with you at all times if you have to go outside, understand?"

"Yes mom." They intoned this together.

Elena pulled the car into the garage, and Kath went round to the trunk to get her bags. Logan grabbed the rest of his. All five entered the house together; Antonio and Elena both went straight to their Alpha to tell him what had happened. Hope wandered off to find Karl, and the twins went upstairs to put their things away. Logan had just finished hiding Kath's manga and was putting his new books into his bookcase when she knocked on his door.

"What?" He called.

"Polite as always I see. You okay?" Kath poked her head round the door.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, a bit shaken, but I'm fine, really." He stood up straight, and turned to his sister.

"Do you think Jer' will stop us going to school until the Mutts are gone?" Kath wandered in, flopped down onto her brother's bed, and picked up the book on his nightstand.

"Doubt it. We have Karl and Nick after all; they won't let anything happen to us. Right?" Logan took his book from Kath, and put it back in its place on a shelf.

"No, they won't. Jer' would rip them apart if they did, not to mention what mom and dad would do to them."

"Kathryn? Logan? Get down here! Jer' wants to see us all in the study." Nick called them from the bottom f the stairs. The two headed into Jeremy's study. The whole Pack was congregated there, as well as Hope.

"You wanted us?"

"Mutts are starting to pay attention to Stonehaven again. Until this has passed, you two are not to go anywhere outside without one of us. Hope does not count, it has to be one of the Pack."

"How much of a threat are they? This is the first time we've gone through something like this. We need to know." Jeremy sighed.

"If they get the chance, they will hurt you. We don't know what they want, so expect that they'll try and kill you. They have no qualms about killing."

"But they could just be here for you. You've told us before that Mutts regularly challenge you for the position as Alpha."

"I doubt that is the case. They've been quiet lately, too quiet. I'm sorry Kath, but they're most likely after you two. If they got you two, the potential of the Pack would drop, dramatically, and the danger of Mutts would increase, especially if they got you, Kath. We've talked about this."

"We're still going to school right?" Kath asked from over by the door.

"Yes. I'm going to get clearance for Nick and Karl to carry a weapon. These are also yours." Jeremy handed a mobile phone each to the twins.

"Each phone is on a contract that has unlimited minutes and texts, use it, even if it's a small thing, we want to know. The home number is on speed dial one; there is also your father's number on two, your mother's on three, mine on four, and Antonio's on five. Nick and Karl should be with you, but they're on six and seven. There are also a lot of other super-natural's numbers in each phone. You can reach anyone if you should need them. Lucas, Paige and Jamie have given you permission to ring them at any time, as has Benicio Cortez, if you should need them, the Cortez Cabal is at our service should we need it."

"Okay. What about school? How are we getting there?" Logan asked, scrutinizing his phone.

"You'll go in separate cars. Elena and Logan will walk you into the office every morning, and pick you up from the office every evening. That way, there are two of us with you when you're out in the open. You are not to deviate from this, are we clear?"

"Yes Jeremy." The twins were not about to dispute what Jeremy said, especially when he got like this. Standing in front of them wasn't Jeremy, their semi-grandfather, it was their Alpha, doing what he could to protect his Pack from those that would see it harmed. It was the first time they had really seen him like this. It made them anxious and reassured at the same time.

* * *

"There are kids. Elena and Clay have had cubs. Two of them, one male, and one female."

"Female? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well, she had tits, so I'd say she was female."

"So the rumours are true. Female werewolves can have children of both genders.

"We need that female. She can carry our children and make more female werewolves."

You really think it's going to be that easy to get a hold of that girl? She'll be protected by the entire Pack. Karl was called back to Stonehaven from England, so the whole Pack is currently in residence. There's no chance of getting her with that kind of protection, it's suicide to try."

"So you're suggesting we let this go?"

"No, I'm saying that we need to plan, carefully. Watch Stonehaven, put a tail on members of the Pack, watch their routines and then wait, pick the most opportune moment to move and take her."

"That'll take too long."

"Would you rather go up against the Pack Alpha? What about Clay? Or a protective mother? How about the rest of the Pack? Each of them is strong, and they'll fight harder to protect the two cubs. We need more information before we strike."

"You want us to work together?"

"Foreign concept, I know, but no one mutt can do this alone. Any that do try will most like die in the attempt."

But then we'll have to share her."

"It can be done. Any children that are created from her will stay with the fathers."

"Sounds reasonable, and if it's the only way, it'll have to do."

So, who wants to stake out Stonehaven?"

* * *

Monday morning arrived in a whirl of activity as the Pack prepared for the twins' first day of school. Kathryn was rushing around looking for her hairgrips. Elena was fretting, checking that her two children had everything they needed. Nick and Karl were in the study, having everything they had already been told re-iterated to them, and getting extra threats from Clay.

"You let any harm come to them, and you won't be recognisable once I'm through with you. Clear?" Clay practically growled at the two males sitting in the chairs.

"Crystal Clayton. We care about them too." Clay just grunted, and walked out of the room to calm down his wife.

"Stay with them at all times." Jeremy said for the 3rd time this morning.

"We get it Jer', we're not stupid. You don't look so good, go get some rest." Nick was concerned, his Alpha looked worn and tired.

"I will when this first day goes off without a hitch, and the threat of these mutts is out of our lives." Nick nodded, and the two walked out of the room. Jeremy let his head fall into his hands, praying that his youngest Pack members return to the house safe at the end of the day.

"Kathryn! Logan! Time to go!" Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted.

"I'm not ready yet!" Kath's voice echoed down the stairs as her brother appeared at the top of them, book in one hand, bag in the other.

"Logan you look so handsome!" He did look handsome. The blazer gave him a serious look that suited his personality and his looks.

"It's just a uniform mom. Calm down." He stood near his mother at the bottom of the stairs, never taking his eyes from his new novel.

"Kath! Get your butt down here now! We have to go!"

"Coming!" High heels sounded on the floor above, and Kath started down the stairs, mirror in one hand, eyeliner in the other and her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Right. Let's go. Kath, you're going with your father and Nick, Logan you're coming with me and Karl." The two teens nodded at her words, and followed her into the garage, where Clay was sitting behind the wheel of one car, with Nick holding the door open. Karl slouched near the open door of the other car. Kath grabbed her twins' hand and squeezed, the only sign she was apprehensive about this. He smiled at her, and squeezed back before letting go and getting in the car. Kath climbed into hers. Nick climbed in after her, and closed the door.

"So, excited?" Nick asked as Clay started the car.

"Yup." She nodded, still doing her eyeliner.

"Nervous?" Clay backed the car out of the garage as Nick continued to question Kath.

"Absolutely." She answered, still doing her eyeliner.

"Scared?" Clay had started driving towards the school.

"A bit." She finished her eyeliner, and put it in her bag, along with her mirror.

"You know I'll protect you right? Against anything." Nick said, deadly serious.

"I know you would. That's why I'm only a little scared. I know you're here with me, so I should be okay. But it's you I'm not so sure about. That's what scares me the most." She said, looking down at her lap. Nick put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me Kath, just do as I say, okay?"

"Sure." The rest of the journey was silent, but Kath's fears where still in place.

The two cars pulled up to the school gates. Nick and Karl got out of their respective cars first, and looked around, trying to spot any Mutts in the area. There were none, so they let Kath and Logan step out of the cars. Clay and Elena followed quickly after, and stuck close to their children. Nick and Karl closed in too, and the 6 made their way across the front yard to the school, all four adult werewolves constantly sweeping the surrounding area with their eyes, looking for potential threats. The other teens in the yard stared, drawn in by Nick and Karl's black suits, and the protective stances of Elena and Clay. Whisper's of the other's on the yard reached their sensitive ears.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Don't know, but they're new, I know that."

"The principle's daughter told me that they're the children of people in the mafia."

"That would explain the guards."

"I can't see any weapons."

"They don't look like they need them, can you see the muscles on those two guys?"

"The boy's hot."

"Look at the girls leg's, fuck, I'd have a piece of that."

Clay bristled at the last comment and swung his gaze so the boy that had said it. The dark haired teen gulped, and backed away.

The six reached the office, and the twins turned to their parents.

"Do as they say, okay?" Elena drew each into a hug as Clay said this.

"Please, be careful." Their mother whispered this into their ears as she hugged them.

"Don't worry, we will." The two reassured their parents as a secretary came forward.

"Are you Kathryn and Logan Danvers?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good. These are your timetables, and here's a map for each of you. You both scored highly on your entrance exams, so you've been placed in the advanced groups for each class." The two nodded, and took the sheets of paper they were handed. They looked over their timetables, and then swapped them. They had Math and Chemistry together, in the rest they were separated.

"I was also told that you would have a guard each. I'm guessing you two are too accompany them?" She directed the question at Nick and Karl.

"That's right." Nick said, as Karl nodded.

"And you are also both carrying a weapon?"

"Yes." They brought them out. Each had a Glock 29 pistol in a holster under they're jackets. Jeremy had asked Benicio Cortez for a firearm that would normally be carried by a bodyguard or police officer, and had recommended a Glock pistol to him, as that was the model that his guards used.

"That's fine, I was told that this had been arranged by the Principle, and that you both had licenses and the proper paperwork to carry one on your person. If you haven't any questions, then you're free to make your way to registration. Your rooms are at the top of your timetables. You go there every morning."

"I think we're fine. Thank you." Kath said, smiling at the helpful female secretary.

"Okay then, I hope you enjoy your first day at Luther King's Academy." She walked off.

"Meet us back here at the end of the day." Elena pulled her children into another hug.

"We know mom, you've told us that twice today already."

"You know the story?" Clay asked.

"Jer's the CEO of a really big company, and you're both prominent employees. A rival business is trying to undermine the company, so they're targeting the families of important employees, hence the bodyguards accompanying us." Logan and Kath said simultaneously. The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day. Clay and Elena said goodbye to the twins, Karl and Nick, and the other four went to find their classrooms.

"See you later in Math."

"Sure. Be careful."

"You too Kath." They split up, going to their separate classrooms; Nick and Karl shadowing them close behind, each on alert. Kath knocked on the closed door of her registration room and walked in. The whole class looked up, as well as the teacher, a middle-aged man with brown hair that was greying slightly at the temples.

"Ah, you must be new. Kathryn Danvers?"

"That's right."

"Come in, come in! I'm Mr Grey. And you are?" He directed this question to Nick, who was hovering over Kath's shoulder, surveying the classroom.

"I'm Nick. Her bodyguard. Where you informed about this?"

"Ah, yes I was told, now I remember. Welcome to Luther King's Academy Kathryn, or is it Kath?"

"I prefer Kath."

"Kath it is. Well, there's an empty desk at the back. Mitsukai, will you help Kath, show her around?"

"Sure thing Mr Grey, no problem." An Asian girl with long brown hair spoke up from the desk next to the empty one. Kath made her way over and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukai Getsuei." The girl held out her hand as Kath put her bag on the floor.

"Kath Danvers. Nice to meet you."

"So why have you transferred in at this time in the school year?"

"Mitsukai, you can talk to her in a minute, let me finish what I'm saying first."

"Sorry Mr Grey."

The two girls listened the teacher as he gave out a couple of announcements. After he had finished, the Asian girl turned to Kath again.

"So? Why did you?" Asked Mitsukai, eager to get the gossip first.

"We had to move. So we had to change schools." Kath answered, deliberately been vague.

"We?" The brown haired girl tilted her head to the side.

"My twin brother, Logan, and me."

"Oh, so why the bodyguard?" A nod was directed towards Nick, who was sat beside Kath. Kath shrugged, she didn't want to go into this just yet.

"Come on, everyone's dieing to know." The girl was practically bouncing in her seat.

"My mom and dad are employees of a big company. A rival company is trying to bring it down by undermining the important people. They're targeting the families. My mom and dad are on that list, so my brother and me are in danger, hence the bodyguard." Kath said in a monotone voice.

"Cool!" Both werewolves looked at Mitsukai in astonishment. She thought a person trying to assassinate you was cool?

"Not particularly Miss Getsuei." Nick chipped in, frowning.

"Well, no not really, but still. So what company is it?" Mitsukai back-tracked over what she had said, then changed the subject.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry."

"Ah well, makes sense I guess." The bell went.

"What class do you have first?" Kath got out her timetable and smiled.

'I guess I have my first friend.' She thought to herself.

Logan took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to his registration classroom.

"Come in." A female voice sounded from in the room. He did as he was told.

"Logan Danvers?"

"That's right."

"Welcome. There's a seat in front of my desk. Your bodyguard can stay by the door. Ricky can show you around." His teacher was direct, almost to the point of being rude. He didn't like her, and by the look on Karl's face, he didn't like her either.

"Hey, I'm Ricky Gaston. Can I see your timetable?" An African-American boy with short cut black hair asked from his seat at the next table.

"Sure. Here you go." Logan handed it over. Ricky looked it over, comparing it with his own.

"I'm near a lot of your classes, so I should be able to help you find them, if not, I'll ask someone else to show you to that lesson. Is that okay?"

That's fine. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem bro'. So, what's with the bodyguard?" Logan sighed.

'Here we go.' He thought to himself.

"I don't really want to go into it." He said, looking down at his desk. His timetable was slid in front of his face.

"That's cool, you don't have to tell me. So, who was that girl that came in with you? Your sister?" Ricky asked, not bothered in the least that he hadn't got an answer.

"My twin." Logan answered.

"Nice. The other black suit her bodyguard?" Another question asked that wasn't really all that invasive.

"Yeah." Another short answer.

"And the other two your parents, right?" Logan nodded at the question.

"Ah well, I'm sure I'll find out about the body guard eventually, if not, there are plenty of rumours going around." That caught Logan's interest.

"Like what?"

"Oh, like your parents are part of the mafia." Logan laughed at that piece of information.

"No, that's not it."

"Really? Man, that's a disappointment." Ricky grinned, joking. Logan smiled back. He liked this Ricky guy. He glanced over at Karl, who was eyeing the other boy with suspicion.

'Oh boy.' He thought. 'This isn't good.' The bell rang for first lesson.

"Come on. I'll show you to your Biology class, I'm next door in Chemistry." Rick got up, and Logan got up to follow him, leaving his whispering class behind, and ignoring Karl as he followed, scowling the whole time.


	4. Author's Note

_Updates have come to halt right now. I'm currently in counselling because i'm battling an addiction, and I have exams this coming week so I've been revising for the past however long. I haven't written anything more than what I had a few weeks after I posted my last update. I'll try and get the next one out soon, but I have a few, more important things to take care of. I'm sorry if there is anyone waiting for an update, but I have a few things to take care of first._


End file.
